


Love and Lust

by Fantastic_wizard_fiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_wizard_fiction/pseuds/Fantastic_wizard_fiction
Summary: You, dear reader, are a lusting Gryffindor for Hermione Granger. You have some issues with speaking publicly, and more importantly, to your crush.female!Reader ;)





	Love and Lust

"Intriguing, isn't it?" The professor started, a smirk obvious in his tone. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

It was starting to get cold out again. Heavy clouds blanketed the sky and the winds grew colder by the hour. You noticed your fellow students started wearing jackets, and of course, so did you, but the only person you could really focus on was the thought of Hermione Granger. 

Hermione was in the same year as you, and in the same house as you, but with your luck- or rather, your fear of saying something stupid- you had never spoken. A couple of times, she had caught you staring at her smile, her body, her hair, just her in general; she had even smiled at you once, making your knees weak. But you had never spoken to her. 

Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of your favorite classes, particularly because of Hermione Granger being there. But for once, she was not here, and usually, knowing her, she'd be the first one to get to class.

. "Luckily," Lupin added, "a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart." He grinned as he spoke, looking proud of himself it seemed, and you couldn't help but smile wider at this. 

"Let's practice it now."

\---

 

Dinner felt like a Christmas feast to you, here at Hogwarts. Well, any meal did, there was always so much food to choose from; but today, you were picking at your food in silence, which was not like you. 

“What's the matter?” Dean Thomas, a buddy of yours asked from across the table. You shrugged. “It's nothing.” You mumbled. But Seamus, one of your more closer friends, knew exactly why you had been so quiet. 

“You still haven't talked to her?” Seamus asked bewilderedly. “It’s been a month already since the year started-”

“And two years since you've both been here,” Dean added before he took a bite out of a carmel apple. You felt your face heat up again. Seamus threw his hands up in the air with a wide smile, his eyes daring you to speak. 

You sighed heavily. “I'm sorry, okay?” Your voice had noticeably risen. Dean smiled at this. “I'm not the best at talking to pretty girls, and neither are you might I add, Seamus Finnigan!” 

“Don't change the subject,” Seamus said with warning. “You have a serious problem here, and if you don't do something about it, well...” Seamus chuckled to himself, and it was a scary, evil laugh, a laugh that you did not like. “Then we will.” 

Dean started choking on his apple. Seamus’s smirk grew at that. “I never agreed to that!” Dean exclaimed.

“Oh come on, Dean, be a team player here!” He taunted. “It's just like teaching her how to ride a bike. All she needs is a little push.”

“No I don't!” You protested. “Yes you do, you just don't realize it yet. Look at it this way-” Seamus wrapped his arm around your neck, pointing to Hermione at the far end of the table. 

“If you don't say anything to her, how is she supposed to know you like her? How are you two ever going to date? How will you ever get the chance to kiss the almighty Hermione Granger?” 

You hated to admit it, but he had a point. 

You lowered his arm, hoping his pointing at her wasn't too obvious, and looked at him straight it the eye. “I don't even know what I would say. And whatever I do say, I'll stutter and sound stupid and mess it up.” 

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Dean asked from across the table. Seamus looked aghast. “Hey, I want to do it!” 

“Neither of you are doing it!” You stopped their quarrel immediately. “One of you might say something weird to her, and I don't want you to scare her away.” 

Dean scoffed. “I don't say weird things.” Your eyes narrowed upon him. “You're brutally honest. If you tell her anything I've told you, she'd be weirded out. And you,” You turned to Seamus accusingly. “You’d tell her everything in a heartbeat. So no, neither of you are doing it. Neither of you are saying anything to her. At all.” 

Seamus shrugged and turned back to his food. “Then it's up to you, princess.” 

\---


End file.
